The Royal Adjustment
by Alixzander GearHeart
Summary: Okay so I said id post it on the fifteenth but I really am trying to do too much. So this is a complete story. Don't berate me if it sucks. There will be a sequel just wait for it. The first chapter will be up this week. P.s. check out my devart Acct Dracuto
1. Chapter 1

So here goes. My first detailed fanfic. Hope ya like it.

My mane hung in front of my eyes, dripping water on the floor. _How did I ever get into this mess? _

"Are you telling me that you've never had a mane cut? Mr. Eclipse, you've simply let your mane grow out to where it's become a burden. I can't tell you how difficult it is to style this much hair for a stallion. Well, I guess it's expected since you grew up in Cloudsdale. The wind probably kept it out of your face, but now that you have been revealed as a royal alicorn you must keep in style. Now if you'd let me cut off at least seven inches-" I instantly cut off the purple pegasus who had been hired to be my stylist. I personally would have been fine with Rarity being my stylist but Princess Celestia, I mean Aunt Celestia, had insisted.

"No! I mean, sorry that's not possible, um don't ask why, it's kinda personal." I thought about how comforting my mane was to Fluttershy, she always seemed to hide in it when we were younger, and had even taken up to it again recently forgetting she was too big to do it anymore. _Ya know, maybe I should get a manecut, she might actually like it._

"Alright, you can take off as much as you like."

"Alright then lets get started." For the next five hours I sat in a soft cushioned chair getting hair all over the place. After every snip of the scissors a cascade of hair would rain down on the ground. Small piles began to form everywhere, almost blocking out the floor completely. I knew my mane was long, but this was excessive. I eventually was told I could look up. When I did I was surprised to see the face in the mirror. Due to my lack of a proper mirror at my old home I had been unable to see what everyone saw in me. I had never understood why fillies looked at me the way they did. But I expect that my mane had previously hid most of that physical perfection. Now, with a new manecut I looked like the stallions in Photo Finish's photo shoots. The new cut framed my face perfectly. It showed off my bright orange eyes which matched the orange edges of my mane.

"Wow, Pello, I don't know what to say." My mane was parted in the middle and hung down pointedly on each side of my head.

"Don't say anything then, your smile is the only answer I need. Please call me again in a month or so, I'll need to do some touch ups on that style. Remember it's only for when you're not wearing your regalia. So be careful. Make sure you wash your mane everyday to make sure it stays presentable, maybe Ms. Fluttershy can teach you about hair hygiene. I swear, her hair is perfect, but you already know that, don't you." He smiled and winked at me knowingly. I blushed. Apparently he got what he was looking for.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"No, not really Mr. Eclipse, I just have a knack for noticing things like this, I mean I do cater to the needs of Equestria's finest. You pick up a few things along the way when you're in this business."

"Oh great, for a second I though that it was common knowledge that we've...well you know." I hated being twenty-two sometimes. Everything was so awkward still when talking to older ponies. Pello was no exception.

"Oh don't worry sir, I won't go telling everyone about it, I mean, you've got it hard enough trying to adjust to the life of being a double celebrity as it is. I don't think you need a scandal on your plate." I audibly sighed.

"Thank you, you're doing me a huge favor. How would you like to come to dinner with me and Fluttershy tonight? I mean, if you don't have anything else that is. It's getting close to the time we usually go."

"I'm sorry but I have previous engagements with a Miss Rarity."

"Oh, I didn't know Rarity was seeing anyone, she certainly didn't say anything to my sister and her friends. You seem to have a scandalous life yourself Pello."

"N-no! No. It's nothing like that, we're just getting together to share ideas."

"Sure...What kind of ideas?"

"She's designing Fluttershy and your clothes for your public appearances."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Yes, well I better get going. See you before your next appearance."

"See you later."

Pello flew out the window carrying his tools with him. I watched as he left, smiling at the thought of him with Rarity. They'd make a cute couple. I laughed as I left the room and walked down the hall of my new house, or at least my house in the public eye. When it had been announced that I was not only an award winning writer, but also a prince, all of Equestria swarmed my bookstore. My biological mother and aunt had suggested that I hire someone to take care of the shop so that I didn't have to be there all the time. Then they had put me in this giant house, saying it would make the media believe that I had settled into the life of being a prince. They didn't tell me it would be this lonely. The only pony I was able to talk to nowadays was Pello. I hadn't seen Fluttershy during the day for a week and I hadn't been able to be home at night in even longer. I was beginning to worry that maybe I should go on a little vacation with her. Maybe I could go before my new movie came out.

My first movie came out about five months ago, and my new one was scheduled for Heart's Warming Eve in December. I had about eight months to go until the release of 'Love's Embrace'. I had written the book after the pony awards last year, and Fluttershy and I's 'special' night. It had sold two million copies on day one, a record for first day sales. Soon after I had been approached by Big Shot the movie director. He had taken an interest in the book and wanted to make it into a movie. I had of course said yes.

I walked back to my room and put on my regalia. The real elements of harmony, which in truth could only be controlled by an alicorn, made up my regalia. I never used them, well maybe once to speed up the day for about a week after the summer sun celebration..._Those were some good nights. _They made me a bit bigger than I usually was and gave me a similar mane to my mother's. Except mine had an orange halo that glowed brightly against the black. As I donned the final piece, a golden orange crown- I had changed the color when my mom showed me on arrival in Canterlot- I flew down stairs.

As I came to the main entrance of the mansion I saw Fluttershy waiting for me with a sunhat and shades on. Ever since our dating had gone public, she had been hounded by the paparazzi ponies. She had hated the attention more than the modeling gig she had in high school. Many of the newspapers, recognizing her from her childhood had monopolized on it, made us the celebrity couple of the year. Ever since then she had worn that pretty yellow sunhat and sky blue shades.

"Fluttershy, sorry for being late. I got a manecut, and it took a lot longer than I thought. Apparently my mane was really long. Uhh Fluttershy, are you listening to me?" She had just been staring at me mouth-gaping the whole time. She was just standing there, and seemed to be drooling. That's when I noticed her wings. For the first time since we became a royal couple, they were fully extended.

"Uhh Fluttershy..." She snapped her mouth shut.

"Wow, Thunder, heh...you look amazing, ummm I mean...uh.. never mind. I love your new manestyle. It really suits you." She said all this a lot faster than she would normally talk. From how she blushed I figured that my new hairstyle that revealed more of my face and body made me an alluring sight, of course the fact that my tail didn't cover my cutie mark and flank anymore might've helped. Pello had done it in the most popular cropped fashion. I now looked the part of a prince.

"Thanks Fluttershy. Well, shall we get going, I reserved a table for us at Gourmet's new restaurant. She has gotten nothing but great reviews from our friends, and what with them being the elements of harmony and all, their opinions are now taken into account by all of Canterlot. Even Applejack gave it a five out of five stars."

"Thunder, you know you can say they're not the elements of harmony around me. Your mother told me about it when she told me that if I broke your heart she'd send me to the moon. She's very protective of you you know."

"I know, and I'm glad for it, if not for her I'd probably be hounded by everypony in all of Equestria. Now let's go." I held the door open for her as she fluttered outside. I followed her as she ascended above the skyline. We flew up into the Canterlot sky district. When we landed we were greeted by my new personal guards, a youthful division of my mother's own royal guard.

"Hey there Dusk Wing, Midnight Shield, Dark Shine. How are things up here in Canterlot Sky?"

The dark gray pegasus spoke first."Greetings Prince Eclipse. We are happy to inform you that no one will disturb you tonight. We will be escorting you to Gourmet's. Please follow us."

"Dusk Wing, I know that my mom put you up to this. I put on my regalia and I've got more power than any pony but my parents and aunt. Why don't you three take the night off. If I need you I'll call. Make sure your transmitters are on."

"Thanks Thunder," he said, dropping all formality, "I don't think I can take much more of the work your mom puts us through. I mean you can keep yourself safe right?"

"Right, now please go enjoy yourselves."

"Alright, you two be nice to each other." We exchanged a mock salute and headed off in our separate directions.

After a few minutes of walking on clouds we came to Gourmet's. The front was much too crowded for my liking, so we went out back. Of course on my way I 'accidentally' caused a rain cloud to appear over their heads. I made it cover only the entrance as I knew that would drive them inside. As we went to the back entrance we were greeted by Rarity and Pello.

"Why hello Pello, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Why neither did I, Rarity suggested coming here because the salads were to die for." Rarity blushed as he said this and let out a girlish giggle that I hadn't heard since high school when she was dating Filthy Rich.

"Yep that's Rarity...heh." I gave her a look that said something along the lines of 'just business hmm...'

"Well I see Fluttershy is with you. Could you introduce us?"

"Sure. Fluttershy, this is my stylist Pello. Pello, this is Fluttershy."

"Pleasure to meet you Fluttershy, Rarity's told me so much about you."

He offered his hoof to her.

"Ummm...hi...I'm ...Fluttershy..." She backed up behind me and i put my wing around her. She grabbed on to them thinking to pull them around her, but she grabbed the white tips of the midnight blue pegasus accessories. It just so happens that just about the most sensitive part of my body.

"Oooooohhh... Shy...can you not grab there in public...Uh sorry Pello, she's...uhh...even shier than me. It takes her a while to get used to new ponies usually, the only pony who she ever took to in a short amount of time that I can remember is Twilight."

"That's okay, maybe we can talk another time, eh Fluttershy."

"Ummm...sure."

We walked together into the fancy little back room reserved for VIPs and royalty. The tables were all gilded and had candelabras scattered around them. The walls were orange today, I supposed Ms. Sweets wanted to make me, her most important and established regular, happy. Since I was both a prince and an award winning author I convinced Gourmet Sweets to let us use my aunt and mother's table. It was long so we all fit, the others were a bit short on the table so I lowered it with my magic. I had fit decently well. The table was set to my mother's height, which was only slightly shorter than mine since my father had been, I mean is taller than most ponies. I felt that I should accommodate them though.

We sat down and ordered our meals. Fluttershy ordered a small salad while I got some apple cinnamon croissants. Rarity and Pello both ordered the salad and a glass of apple cider. As our orders came I talked to Fluttershy about a vacation for us, my sister, and Big Mac. She said that I had better make sure my mother doesn't need my help with any royal duties before I made any decisions. I resigned to ask her tomorrow about it. From then on we ate while talking about the recent announcement of my new book 'The Shy-lent Affair'. After we finished our meals we said our goodbyes and Fluttershy and I flew to my small house on the outskirts of Canterlotian airspace.

As we flew I had a chance to admire my mother's work on the night. It seemed tonight she had made every star a little brighter than usual. My sign, Ares, glowed brightly tonight. _Odd isn't it. My sign is the pony of war yet I can't stand violence._ I at least thought it was a bit ironic. I was a total coward, I wouldn't even fight Fluttershy for the blankets on cold nights.

_Oh well, I guess I still have this nice quaint little purple cloud house_. The only thing that has any meaning for both me and Fluttershy. This was our first house we bought together. As Fluttershy landed softly on the clouds, she smiled at me seductively, reminding me of how little I saw her anymore. _Oh well, at least until tomorrow I have Fluttershy all to myself_. I smiled as I kissed her. She broke the kiss and led me to our room._ Finally we're alone_.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two

Review for content only, unless I made a grammar mistake that's obvious. Still meed a name for Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh's foal. Any and all suggestions taken.

The sun shone through the window onto my face warming my cheeks as I slowly woke up. I let out a relaxed sigh as I looked down at Fluttershy's head on my chest. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. I kissed the top of her head and gave her a quick hug before getting out of bed. I cast a quick silent footsteps spell and put the covers back up to her chin. She snuggled down deeper into the sheets. _Just keep sleeping 'Shy_. I walked out of the room and headed over to the tub. It had been rigged up the same way as my sister's, siphoning water out of the air. Mine however was heated with magic as I felt like I needed to be sure it would never break down. Today I decided I deserved a nice long bath. I set the water to run until it reached the brim of the tub.

As I waited for the water to fill up I went to the kitchen to put on some coffee. I teleported my dragon who's about the size of a small pony by now up to the kitchen from Ponyville. A red little dragon popped up next to the chair I was sitting in. He flew over and landed on the kitchen table. I fuigured I'd check in with the development of his training with Twilight and her dragon, Spike.

"Hey there Blaze, how's it goin' trying to teach Twilight's dragon about being a dragon?"

"Well, to be honest, he's making good progress. Ya know, he's only a year and a half younger than me. It's fun to play with another dragon and all, but why can't I stay up here with you? Please. I can help you finish your new book. You'll have more time to yourself and Fluttershy. Please!"

"Now Blaze, you know I promised Twilight she could have your help until my new movie comes out. Plus you know Applejack's new adopted dragon would hate for you to leave her."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Sapphire Apple. Maybe I can wait a little longer to come and live here. If Applejack lets her, can Sapphire visit every now and then?" The little dragon kicked the ground bashfully. He then flew over onto my outstretched foreleg. He had his arms crossed as he put his wings down.

"Sure why not."

"So why did you bring me up here?"

"I want you to get a letter to my mother telling her where I am. She's been hovering over me lately. If she doesn't know where I am she might just tear up Equestria looking for me. Just make sure you don't mention I'm with 'Shy. She's been asking awkward questions lately." I blushed and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Okay..." he writes something down and sends it off with a breath of purple fire."I told her you're with a 'friend'."

"Thanks...that's definitely better." I added sarcastically. Blaze smiled sheepishly. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Well if that's all, can you teleport me back, I've got to get some training in for Spike. He just had a growth spurt so he's adjusting. He might be as big as me by the end of the year, minus the wings of course. It's too bad he doesn't have any himself."

"Yeah it is...Well I guess I'll send you back then. See ya later Blaze." My white tipped horn pulsated with a steady purple that signified my normal magical aura. As the purple slowly extended to surround Blaze I began feeding magic to the spell. As it ebbed slightly at my essence, the glow of purple faded to nothing, taking my little dragon back to ponyville.

I cantered over to the now full bath and turned off the water. I sank slowly in, making sure to keep my wings extended so they'd wash off. The water was warm and smelled faintly of vanilla. Yet another one of the small things that Fluttershy did that makes me love her even more. Ever since I had awoken to waffles in her house, I had been trying to figure out what my sister had told her about me. When I was in high school I had a shrine for her, and I hope that is something my sister didn't tell her about. _Ohhhh this water is sooooo warmmmm... _I slowly sank beneath the water and kept nothing but my eyes above the water. I soaked in the water for at least ten minutes, letting the grime and sweat from last night rinse off. Suddenly I heard an upbeat song outside of my window. Then I saw the ballon from a hot air balloon peeking through the window.

"Hey Thunder! What's up?" A familiar DJ called out as I suddenly jumped out of the water and grabbed a towel.

"Geez Vinyl, don't you think you give me a little warning before you peek in my bathroom window. I mean really, what if I had been here with Fluttershy?"

"Well then I'd get a free show." She smirked as she lowered her shades. "But seriously this is important. The Second Annual Pony Awards are coming up. I need you to be co-host again. Think you can do that? It's at the Canterlot Royal Music Hall. Call your aunt if you accept. She's sponsoring it and she'll want to know. Well, see ya later. Good luck on your race against Rainbow today." _Oh crap the race. I totally forgot._

My sister had called last night telling me that she had today off and wanted to race. She hadn't said much else, or I didn't remember anything. It was really late.

"Thanks Vinyl, oh, can you tell Jimmy I said Hi? I've got his next song ready whenever he wants to come up." I smiled thinking of the pony I wrote songs for. Poetry came with my special talent, and songs hadn't been too much of a stretch.

"No prob, he'll be happy to hear from ya. Bye. Don't forget about the show!"

"Bye. I won't!"

As she flew off in her balloon I walked into the kitchen after drying off my wings and mane. I put together two salads with some strawberries. Fluttershy had woken up by the time I was done and walked over to me. She was a mess. Her hair was plastered to her head. Her hind legs were swollen and she had hoofprints on her flank. Her lips were swollen and her normal polite smile had been replaced by one of immense satisfaction.

"Good morning Clipsy. Think you can save me some breakfast? I'm gonna go wash up."

"Sure, no problem. Don't take too long, I've still got that race against my sister." I gave her a quick peck on the lips while I caressed her with my hoof.

"Mmmmh...Didn't you get enough of me last night Thunder?" Fluttershy gave me a cute little accusing glare that I couldn't help but laugh at. I kisser her once more.

"Just hurry up and go get washed up. We've got a big day ahead of us. It's the first day we've been able to spend off together in over a month. First we should probably ask my mom about that vacation though. I think all the royal alicorns should get a vacation, we work too hard. I mean one day can't leave the country in ruins." _Or can it?_

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'll be out in ten minutes." She fluttered over to the bathroom where she turned on the water and closed the door. We may be a thing now, but there's no way we're going to give up common decency.

About ten minutes later Fluttershy came out with a blow dryer in her hoof. Her pink hair was starting to get its curl back as it dried off. I grabbed her breakfast and our things and we left into the early morning sky. As we flew down into Canterlot, I saw my mother flying below over to my aunt's chambers. Uh-oh, maybe I should wait in the royal hall instead of her room. It looks like she's gonna be busy for a while.

"Hey Fluttershy, let's head over to the royal hall. We should be able to get a private meeting with my mother and aunt there."

"Thunder, we could just fly over to your aunt's room. I saw your mom go in there."

I really didn't want to deal with her when I knew she was right. And she was beginning to get that look in her eyes that meant she was gonna be assertive. I really didn't wanna go up against that. If she scared my mom when she tried to get her to leave me, I'd hate to see what she'd do to me.

"Alright, let's go then."

We flew over to the balcony and lightly set down. They seemed in an important conversation about somepony named Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. They looked up when we opened the window.

"Fluttershy, Thunder, to what do we owe the pleasure of your greetings this morning." Celestia replied to us. Well, here we go.

"Hi aunt Celestia, hi mom. Well we were thinking that we haven't spent much time together since I became a prince and all, me being Fluttershy, and Rainbow and her coltfriend. So I was wondering if we could go on a little vacation, maybe to the Marribean, or even the Fillypines. Just for a week or so. Hopefully soon." I smiled hopefully. I really wanted them to say yes.

"What, don't you want to stay for your cousin's wedding?" A new voice rang out from behind me in the doorway. A smaller faint pink alicorn walked into the room. I realized I knew this pony. Memories of hours spent after school practicing magic came back to me. She was my magic tutor in high school. Since I had been an alicorn I had been given the only other non- princess alicorn as my tutor. We had been as close as Rainbow and Fluttershy. She was the only pony who I could relate too, on a level of dual responsibility. I could always go to her involving questions about the more...awkward...points of alicorn maturation.

"Cadence? Is that you? What are you-Wait... you're a princess? Why didn't you tell me? How come nobody told me that she was my cousin after I was brought here? Wait, more importantly, why didn't you tell me you were a princess when you were my tutor? I wouldn't have been so rude if I'd known. Wait did you say you're getting married?" I rambled on until I ran out of air and began to pant.

"Hang on there Thunder, first of all. I'm here on royal buisness. Yes I'm a princess. I didn't tell you because I was dating my fiancee, and nobody told you because they thought you knew. I also didn't tell you because you weren't the only colt or filly I watched or tutored. And yes I'm getting married. I went to Cloudsdale yesterday looking for you. I wanted you to be the ring-bearer. But the strangest thing happened. They told me you were in Canterlot under orders of princess Luna and Celestia. Little did I know that you were actually here because you were the son of Aunt Luna. So, 'will' you be the ring bearer at my wedding little cousin?"

My mind was in a haze, the very thought that she wanted me to be ring bearer was shocking. Nobody ever wanted me to do important things, it might have had to do with my tendency to pull a Derpy at the worst times.

"Yes. Yes! I'll do it. I can't believe we're cousins. Finally, I'm not alone!" I noticed Fluttershy glaring at me angrily. "I mean, you know, not alone as this generation's royalty. I'm never alone with you Fluttershy. Heh heh. Do I know the lucky stallion? Is he a prince, is he a unicorn? Is he a pegasus?" I had so many questions going on in my head, but I kept myself under a little control.

"You may not know him, but you know his sister, in fact she lives in your old house I'm told?"

"Rarity?" She was living in my old bookstore, which I renovated to fit her needs.

"Nope. She doesn't have a brother." She looked at me playfully.

"Vinyl?" She was living in the house we had shared in college with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"Nope, guess again silly."

I could only think of one other pony who was living in one of my old houses...and the thought wasn't too thrilling.

"Twilight? You're marrying her brother!" I must've sounded a bit disappointed, because she gave me a questioning glance.

"What, do you have anything against her?"

"No, it's just..." here I paused and pawed the ground nervously. "She's sort of a bookworm...to put it nicely, I mean won't her brother be the same way?"

Here I was tapped on the shoulder by a large unicorn in heavily gilded armor. He smirked at me, then put me in a headlock and ruffled my hair. Ugh, Pello is gonna kill me.

"Now who's this here making fun of Twighly?"


	3. Chapter 3

So here goes with chapter three :P

Still review for same stuff as last chapter please

"Who is this? Get off me. I can't breathe!" I barely managed to get these words out before I was let go.

"So, I guess you've met my fiancee, Shining Armor." Cadence walked over and planted a kiss on the unicorn's cheek. He responded by taking off his helmet. I noticed that it had Celestia's star on it as well as Luna's moon.

"*couh cough*Ahem, *cough cough * nice to meet you. So may I ask why you have both royal crests on your helmet?" I was being held up by Fluttershy who was trying to fix my hair and picking up my crown off the ground. I grabbed my crown from her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I could ask you why you have a crown as well. But since you asked first... I am captain of the royal gaurd and organize all the guards for the royal family. Except yours, since you only have three. By the way, next time you go out don't give those three the night off, they came in with hangovers. It's not your fault, but just think ahead next time." He gave me what I supposed was a brotherly look. I could tell I was gonna like this guy.

"Oh, sorry. Aheh heh. Well to answer your question about the crown, I think you already know why, just not the story. Am I right?"

"Well yes. The princesses neglected to tell me why there was suddenly a new royal alicorn. So what is the story?"

"It's actually quite long, so you might want to sit down." He walked over and sat down on the couch next to Cadence, the princesses and Fluttershy. I took off my regalia and shrank to just slightly larger than Fluttershy. The princesses did the same. The regalia may be all powerful, but it sure isn't comfortable.

"Uhhh. Mom, maybe you should tell the part that happened before I was born."

"Sure thing honey, let me get your father. He has a gift for memory, and I forgot most of it on the moon." With that she flew out of the room and went over to the chambers adjacent to hers. After a few minutes we saw a bright flash of light and a white pony with a flaming red mane and piercing yellow eyes in a gray vest appeared. He cantered over to me. He was tall for a normal pony, even taller than me, as I had taken off the regalia when everyone sat down it was much more obvious that I didn't have his natural height if I was just as toned as he was.

"So I hear you all want to know the story of how my son came to be?" Celestia was the first to respond.

"Yes Solarus, it has been too long without that knowledge being known." She looked at the ground with a sad expression on her face.

"Very well, I shall recount all that I remember. It all started 1002 years ago...

_A young white stallion fresh off the line from the Canterlot school of magic walks into the royal hall. He had graduated at the top of his class, even higher than the young Princess Luna. This had caused him to be on the recieveing end of a lot of stardom. He had hoped it would only be temporary, alas, he was wrong. He had been summoned by princess Celestia herself as soon as she returned from the changeling wars. Most ponies thought princess Celestia was invincible, and all powerful as she had taken her father's place raising the sun every day. But this pony knew the truth. Celestia had told him that she required his services because she was in a dire position. This pony didn't know what that meant, but it couldn't be good._

_The stallion walked up the steps to the throne and bowed before his ruler._

_"Celestia, I have come at your request. I will do whatever is needed of me for you." He looked up and noticed a midnight blue alicorn mare standing off to the side of the room. She giggled at him and blushed, whispering to another blue mare that he recognized as Blueberry Pie. _

_Blueberry had been the only non unicorn or alicorn student to ever go to the Canterlot school of magic. She had been observed to have the ability to predict the future, and the school had helped her perfect her ability. Now, graduating with honors, she had become the personal friend of Princess Luna._

_"Rise Solarus Storm. I have called you here to discuss a grave matter. Do you recall the recent war on the changelings?"_

_"Why yes princess. What of them?"_

_"Well, in the final battle betwixt I and the changeling queen Metamorphia, I lost much of my power. I had sacrificed everything to take her and her vile minions down. I overextended my magic and accidentally made sure that the only thing they could feed on for the rest of eternity was the love of other ponies. However, their defeat has made them so bitter that they cannot sustain themselves and I fear my power will be needed again in the future. However, it may take hundreds of years to rebuild my magical abilities. That's why I need your help. I need you to raise the sun in my place to give the citizens of Equestria the impression of safety. In return I shall grant you immortality. However, this immortality is different than an alicorn's. Since you are not in every fiber magic, you must eat, rest, and keep up your strength. If you do this, your immortality shall last as long as mine own. Now the decision is yours to accept..."_

_Thousands of possibilities ran through the head of this young stallion. But he looked over to princess Luna and his heart skipped a beat. She was looking almost eager for his answer. He thought that for some reason he had to impress her. Anything to gain her favor. _

_"Your majesty, it would be an honor to serve you in anyway I can." From the side of the room soft screams of happiness could be heard._

_"Very well, I dub thee, Solarus, the eternal gaurdian of the sun." She placed her horn on his shoulders and suddenly he felt like he was on fire. He looked around and saw his hoofs blackening from the heat._

_"What have you done?" He cried out right before he blacked out._

_Several hours later when he came to, he found himself in a white room overlooking the eastern horizon. He got up lifting his hoofs out of the bed. He almost yelled. His hoofs were black as coal, but as smooth as glass. He walked over to the mirror and looked over himself. His once beatiful brown mane was now as red as the flames of his cutie mark. His eyes, once blue and full of life were now yellow and orange speckled. And his once pure white horn was now a spiral of red orange and yellow._

_He walked out into the hall where he was greeted by a pony who akses him politely as possible to follow him. He led the red maned stallion down winding halls and up spiral staircases until they came to a tower with the sun on it. Here he stopped and said that Celestia was waiting inside. The stallion opened the door and entered._

_"Ah, I see you've recovered then. Let's get started then. Ok first you need to..." she continued on about how to raise the sun and eventually let him try to do it. At first it came slowly but progressively came faster. He hsd gotten it to where it needed to be by himself. Princess Celestia applauded him on his first try, saying they would also set it that night._

_Six weeks later._

_The red maned stallion knocks on the midnight blue door with a crescent moon emblem. He shifts nervously from hoof to hoof as he waits._

_"Who is it?" Calls out the voice of a mare._

_"Ummm. Luna, it's Solarus. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the summer sun festival. If you're busy that's fine. I'll just leave." He began walking away as a scrambling noise could be heard inside the room._

_"Wait!" A flustered and bedraggled Luna was at the door._

_"I'd love to go with you" she said as she brushed her mane out of her eyes with her hoof. I've been wqiting for you to ask me all week. So, you wanna pick me up around let's say, ten?"_

_"Sure, I'll make sure I lower the sun a little bit early so Celestia can prepare to do it for a longer time herself." Luna smiled at Solarus and closed the door saying goodbye for the night._

_One Year Later_

_"Do you Luna, princess of the night, take Solarus as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Solarus, guardian of the day, take Luna to be your lwwfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do."_

_"Then by the power invested in me. I now pronounce you stallion and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The two ponies in answer kissed passionately. Their two best friends clapped. Bluberry Pie hugged Stratus, Solarus' friend from the castle guard, who blushed quite a bit. He gave her a halfhearted hug in return. Solarus picked up Luna and carried her to their carriage. They weren't going on a honeymoon, but they were celebrating her birthday by going to Las Pegasus. Only fate would tell where they went from there._

_[See my memories for continuation from here. Long story short, they sleep together Luna gets pregnant, Celestia freaks out because it was behind their parents' backs and sends her to the moon. She makes a deal with Solarus to make amends for her hasty decision and lets Luna down early temporarily to give birth in Cloudsdale. Here she has to give up Thunder to the Dashes and return to the moon. Thunder lives out his life until nightmare night wondering why he's an alicorn and why he looks nothing like his parents.]_

That's pretty much all that I know the rest is up to Thunder."

"Well here goes. On that nightmare night I was approached by nightmare moon in a dream where she said she was my mother. I brushed it off thinking it was a nightmare. Then later at the summer sun celebration I heard that the only way to defeat her was to use the Elements of Harmony. I had umm... well been keeping them hidden after I found them in the ancient royal armory out in the Everfree Forest." Celestia glared at me and Fluttershy gasped. "So I went and got them, knowing that they could only be controlled by an alicorn. I went and did what I thought was right, making them into the shapes of the male regalia. I had no idea that I wouldn't need them. Nightmare moon had just been mom dressed up in the nightmare regalia from great grandma the NightMare." Luna and Solarus had shocked looks upon their faces. "I just used it to take it off of her and she put on a show for the girls and the false Pieces of Harmony I made for them. However you cannot tell them they're fake. They'd hate me forever. But then mom announced to the whole world that I was a Royal Alicorn Prince. That's the story of how I got to be a prince here and how I got the crown on my head. Any other questions?" Here they all looked at each other and then at me and my parents. It was obvious they had questions, but nopony said a word. It eventually became akward. Eventually Cadence pcked up my crown and turned it over in her hooves.

She asked, "Why is it tinted orange?" I chuckled which confused them a bit.

"Well it's just my favorite color I guess. My eyes are orange... my mane's halo is orange...my magic with the regalia is orange. I guess it just goes with the rest of the outfit." They all just replied okay or 'that makes sense'. I laughed at them. They again looked at me quite akwardly.

"Ummm...so, why are you all staring at me."

Fluttershy spoke up in the tiny voice she used with her animals.

"So, ummm...when did I come into your life?"

Apparently Rainbow didn't tell her about that yet. Thank Celestia.

"Ummmmm...uhhhh-" I was interrupted by the growling of Shining Armor's stomach.

"Oh, uh. Sorry everypony, I kinda skipped breakfast to complete my duties early."

"Oh that's no problem, I'm hungry too. Why don't we go out for lunch. My treat. I think I can pull a few strings and get Pinkie Pie to take a break from her catering buisness and throw a congratulations party to the lovely couple." Cadence smiled and gave me a hug.

"Awww...now who's the best little cousin in the world."

"Hey, I'm taller than you. And I was talking about me and Fluttershy." I added that last part in a joking tone with a mistaken expression.

"Hey, that's not fair, we're the ones getting married." She laughed as she said this, an infectious laugh that I bet she imbued with a hint of her special magic. We all began laughing and I was reduced to rolling on the floor because she kept poking me in my ribs.

As I wiped tears from my eyes," alright, we should probably get going. Here I'll send pinkie a lett-"

"That's okay, I'm already here." She had materialized between me and the paper that was supposed to be the letter.

"Pinkie, how are you even...never mind."

[Author: How did you even get here pinkie?

"Well I don't know, I get around. If ya know what I mean...wink wink nudge nudge*whips out a photo album*"

Author: Oh my gosh...Pinkie...ugh...I'll never be able to unsee that...just go...finish the story...I'm leaving...ugh...what goes through the minds of the people who make those...*shudders*...I'm gonna be in therapy for months...]

"Well I overheard that you needed a party for Cadence and Shining Armor. I'll be over at Sugarcube Corner waiting. Come soon, kay."

(Pinkie: yay party time)

"We'll be there around noon Pinkie. Just go, you're giving me a headache..."

"Okie dokie loki, cya l8r." Pinkie dissapears out of the edge of my vision.

"Wait how does she do that?"

[Author: pinkie i said get out, you're not supposed to be heee until next chapter.]

"Let's s get going Clipsy. There's no use trying to understand her. Remember."

"Oh yeah, well then give me a sec to put the regalia back on." I put all my regalia back on and was met with mirrored actions from the other three alicorns in the room.

Shining armor called a pegasus carriage for himself and my father. They hopped in and took off. We followed suit and formed a line in the sky. Suddenly I saw a pony flying down below. I hadn't done anything fun in a while so I decided to drop in on them. I folded my wings in as tight as possible, and free fell.


	4. Chapter 4

So guys this is the fourth chapter hope ya like it. This one is super long. Have fun reading.

Minutes. Hours. That's what it felt like falling down through the sky. The rush was exhilarating. Massive amounts of magic and adrenaline were pulsing through my body. I was covered in an orange magical fog trailing a streak through the sky. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear my name being called, but I didn't care. The air was ripping through my mane, whipping it back as I rapidly increased speed. As I felt my skin pulling back I closed my eyes. Silence... minutes passed within the span of milliseconds...I was at one with the world...then...a burst of light and sound. I broke the sound barrier and created a sonic boom.

Of course, being an alicorn, this meant another thing. My magical aura, which had been stretched out, caught up with me a second after the sonic boom. As it snapped into place, it created a second phenomenon, a massive lightning bolt. That in turn creates a second thunderclap. The second thunderclap is what made ponies jump. Everypony understood the first one, as any pegasus could fly fast enough downward to make a sonic boom, my sister being the only one able to do it horizontally and a rain boom at that. But the second one is what made ponies jump. The princesses had told me about it when I asked them what it was that an alicorn could do that normal ponies couldn't. So I had been kamikaze diving ponies ever since with it.

As I was about to tackle the pegasus my body was stopped by magic. It had a yellow, blue, and pink aura. Oh boy, this isn't gonna turn out well. I knew before anyone even started yelling that this was bad news for me.

"Thunder! Why can't you take being an alicorn seriously! I thought you were raised better. Didn't you listen to my speeches on responsibility when I was tutoring you?" Great now Cadence is angry. It takes a lot to provoke her, so Celestia isn't gonna be happy at all.

"Thunder Storm Eclipse!" Great now my mom is using my full name, why can't anyone see it was just a joke.

"Now what kind of example is it to Equestria if the prince goes around dive bombing innocent pegasi? Will you think before you act for once!" She practically screamed in my ear, utilizing the Royal Canterlot Voice to its loudest ability.

"But mom-"

"Don't argue, otherwise I'll send you to Manehattan. I'll put you into a boot camp faster than you can say apples."

"Will you-"

"Now Thunder, as much as it pains me to say so. I must punish you in some way. I cannot let Equestria think that I'm playing favorites and letting you get away with things."

I just hung there as they all began to yell at the same time, giving me a splitting headache. Why can't they ever listen to what I have to say? Now because of this I'm not only gonna be late for my Race with my sister but even worse, we'll all be late for Pinkie's party. After about five minutes I had had enough. In my loudest attempt at the royal canterlot speaking voice I yelled right back at them, making them flinch and drop their magical hold on me.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST GIVE ME A SECOND TO EXPLAIN! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, IT WAS JUST A HARMLESS JOKE! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD HURT SOMEONE INTENTIONALLY! I'M A FRICKING PACIFIST FOR PETE'S SAKE!" I panted as I hovered there, all of them staring at me, making me nervous and causing me to blush profusely. Fluttershy was hiding under Cadence's wing and was whimpering softly while Cadence stared daggers at me. Everyone else just had a shocked expression on their face, except the pegasus who had been saved from my mid-air tackle. I felt something salty reach my lips, moistening them slightly. I wiped my face and realized I had been crying the whole time I was yelling. My Celestia, why did I have to be born so fricking sensitive.

"Thunder...we just, thought that you were...it's just that you can be unpredictable sometimes and-" I didn't give them a chance to finish, whatever pony it was that said it I didn't care. I did what I always do when this kind of thing happens. I teleported to my old cloud fort from when I was a colt. I had moved it up higher than the normal pony would go, so high that it could freeze your wings if you didn't have a heat spell.

I lay in my bed not caring about anything that happened outside. Not the wind, not the atmospheric rain. Not even the setting sun and the rising moon. I just lay there, wallowing in self pity.

_How could I make Fluttershy cry. What have I done. What have I become? I feel like a teenager again. My adrenaline levels are always on high, I wake up feeling like I have a hangover, even when I don't drink. Maybe I should stay here for a while, until I figure out what's going on with me, and until the princesses and everypony else forgives me._

I Walked over to my old desk and sat down. A copy of my unfinished book, A Shy-lent Affair, was laying on the table. I pushed it onto the floor and levitated a piece of paper and a quill over to myself. Time to write a song for Jimmy.

Meanwhile back with the others in the sky on a cloud.

[Since thunder isn't here for a while. I'm gonna switch over to the omniscient narrator type deal]

"Where did he go?" Shining armor said as the flash from the teleport cleared from his vision.

"I don't know, teleporting was always his strong point when I was teaching him. With the power of the regalia, he could be on the other side of Equestria by now. I honestly don't know where he could of went though." Cadence spoke as she coaxed Fluttershy out from underneath her wing.

"Fluttershy? Do you have any idea where Thunder went?" She prodded.

"Ummm...well...when we were little...he had this cloud fort that he only brought me to once. Rainbow told me he always hid there when things went wrong. But maybe we should check Sugar cube corner first. He might have...ummm...flew ahead of us...so if you don't mind..."Celestia walked over and gave Fluttershy a hug.

"Fluttershy, there's nothing to be afraid of, if you think we should go to Sugar cube corner then we will. C'mon. Let's go." She walked off the cloud and flew off. The others, still in a daze, soon followed her lead and flew after her. Some hours later they reached Ponyville.

"Hi guys, glad you made it, you're right on time. Let's get going before the party really kicks off. C'mon. Wait...where's Thunder?" Here Pinkie went and lifted up every pony, the carriage, ponies' wings, even tiny pebbles.

"Well, he over-reacted from our over reaction, I guess he wasn't cut out for the stress of royal duties." Celestia spoke in a disappointed tone.

"We shouldn't have yelled at him for no reason, we were acting like fillies." Cadence piped in.

"Well that doesn't explain where he is!" Pinkie was freaking out by this point.

[Pinkie: was not!

Author:were too

Pinkie: nah ah

Author: yeah huh

Pinkie: yeah huh

Author: nah ah

Pinkie:exactly*victory smile*

Author :-wait what? Ugh pinkie this is my story get out!

Thunder: pinkie just wait till he tells you to talk...

Pinkie: hey guys i found thunder!

Author: no you didn't, you just heard his voice.

Pinkie:awwwwwwwwwwwwwww...c'mon

Author: will you please be quiet

Thunder: I've got an idea lets just stop talking and let the other me finish my story

Pinkie: okie dokie Loki]

Fluttershy walked over to pinkie and whispered in her ear so that no one would hear.

"He's in his old clubhouse! You mean the one that everypony tried to find but never succeeded in finding. The one that was so high we'd freeze to death before we reached it. That clubhouse!" She was screaming with a wild look in her eyes.

"Um...yes..." Fluttershy quietly replied. Pinkie's demeanor instantly changed. Her mane deflated, her eyes dulled, she started to slouch, then she just faded.

"Oh...well then what am I supposed to do. We don't have our generous host and now how will we ever be able to be the sbff's. I mean, how are you supposed to keep living without him Fluttershy? He's gone, and he's probably never coming back. You'll never see him again." Fluttershy began to whimper, her lip quavering and tears welling in her eyes.

"But he said he loved me..." she started bawling her eyes out as the sudden realization that Thunder could have left her hit. Cadence came to the rescue, hugging her and running her hoof over her mane as she cried into her shoulder.

"There there Fluttershy, Thunder didn't leave you, he'll come back. He just needs some time to relax from all the stress he's been under since he became a prince...shhh...don't worry..." she continued coddling Fluttershy until she fell asleep.

"Now Pinkie... we are still in need of food. Any chance you could whip us up some pies, and maybe a small ice cream sundae for Fluttershy?" Pinkie's hair had returned to normal, but she still looked quite saddened, almost ready to cry. She just nodded and slowly walked to the kitchen.

"Celestia sister, we must convince Thunder that we meant no harm, we were just trying to teach him about being a prince. We should also try to get him to use the regalia responsibly. We don't want another sonic explosion. That one he did earlier practically knocked down the forest we were over."

"Yes, but for now, we shall try to figure out where this clubhouse is. Maybe we should call Rainbow Dash over here, as I recall, she has the day off."

"Good idea, Pinkie is there a phone here?"

"Yeah, over next to the flowerpot there's a videophone."

"Thank you." Luna walked over to the video phone and told it to call Rainbow Dash. The screen had a loading symbol on it for a few seconds until Rainbow's face popped up.

"Princess Luna? To what do I owe the honor?"

"Well you see, we need your help with your brothe-"

"Ugh where is he? Did he blow off our race yet again?"

"Well he kind of teleported to what we believe to be a cloud clubhouse. Do you happen to know where it is?"

"He's up at the fort? Hang on, I'll be there in ten seconds." She disappeared from the screen and the phone disconnected. Moments later a sonic boom had been heard and Rainbow walked in the door.

"Okay, what did he do now?"

"What do you mean now?"

"Well when we were foals, he would always over react and do stuff he regretted, like yelling and screaming and hurting other ponies' feelings. Whenever he did that he would go and teleport up to a cloud fort he built. It was more like a cloud mansion, actually I modeled my house after it."

"Oh. Well he was going to dive bomb a pegasus at supersonic speeds. So we stopped him and scolded him and he started yelling because we didn't have his sense of humor."

"Oh boy, you better follow me then. C'mon, I know the way to get there, but you non alicorns, dress warm. You alicorns, cast a heat spell, you'll need it. Meet back here in thirty minutes." Celestia stepped forward.

"No need, our combined magic should be able to sustain heat spells for all of us." With this she touched horns with Luna and Cadence. They glowed brightly then dimmed. Everypony was covered in a red film.

"All right lead the way."

"Are you sure you're ready? This could be dangerous." Fluttershy came up to the front.

"Anything to get my coltfriend back...you know...from himself."

"Alright let's go." Rainbow dash began flying up in a wide spiral, climbing quickly but not going vertically. Once she broke the cloud layer, the others followed suit. They all came level with Cloudsdale and continued flying. As they reached the edge of the pegasus vertical domain. They began to notice ice forming on the carriage carrying Shining Armor and Solarus. It formed crystals that soon became as thick as a foreleg. They saw above them another layer of clouds. As they broke through this layer they laid their eyes on what was guessed to be the fort.

"This isn't right. It wasn't this big before." Rainbow Dash said, nervousness creeping into her voice.

Standing before them was a castle big enough to rival Canterlot's royal palace. It was made up of ice and clouds and was colored a deep midnight blue. The only things that weren't the same color were the lights, a vibrant orange. On each parapet stood a statue of Thunder himself, all in overly masculine poses, many of which were surrounded by gargoyles. As they walked into the main entrance they saw a garden of rather provocative statues of Fluttershy that moved and spoke.

"Either Thunder has an active imagination or I'd say you two shared a bed recently." Rainbow said in her rude non thinking way.

"Well..mm..I ...Oh look we're near the exit."

They quickly moved along mostly because Fluttershy had been pinker than her mane. They walked down a long hall that contained paintings of Thunder at different ages. Each one moved and talked when looked at. In each he was alone, staring at the sky, asking for answers to his problems. As they neared the end of the hall they came upon a grand doorway that was wreathed in magical power. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence all had to work together to get it open, straining to keep the magic at bay long enough to open it. Once inside they saw Thunder sleeping on a massive bed that was surrounded by ghostly images of himself holding different colored foals of both genders and all pegasi or unicorns. They read an engraving on the foot of his bed.

'May all who enter not judge me for the contents of my mind'

Fluttershy walked up to one of the ghostly images, seemingly enchanted, and tried to grab the foal out of Thunder's arms. She fell through the image and ended up on the bed next to Thunder where she fell asleep. Moments later, ghostly images of Fluttershy joined the Thunders and held the foals. Then everything began to change to include Thunder and Fluttershy together.

"Celestia, is he going through regalia stabilization?"

"I believe so Luna, he is the only Stallion Alicorn I've witnessed so I do not know what will happen. But we must make sure he is not disturbed, the results may be disastrous. Fluttershy is in there with him, so maybe she will be able to help him cope with it. We can only wait to see the results."

Yep that's the end of it.

See you next time for...

Escape and Forgiveness


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I'm back with the new chapter Escape and Forgiveness.

Here goes guys p.s. the real thunder eclipse isn't back yet, so im still an omniscient narrator

Sun shone down on her face, warming her cheeks and waking her up. Fluttershy opened her eyes, and saw Thunder's small little house from when they first started living together after the Summer Sun Celebration. But it was different. It was bigger, more vast, and it expanded in both directions as far as she could see. As she got up she was greeted by Thunder who gave her a helping hoof, but it wasn't the Thunder she knew. This Thunder was shorter than she was and seemed younger than she remembered, almost as if they were in middle school.

"Hey, what are you doing here. Grownups are supposed to be in the house." The young thunder pointed to the house and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Fluttershy walked through the massive oak doorway and into the main hall. There were several Thunder's talking next to the stairs, all not wearing the regalia. Fluttershy walked past whithout even glancing at them, as she climbed the stairs, the top seemed to get farther and farther away as if there was only one way to get up. She decided to jump and took flight. As soon as she took flight, she landed on the top of the stairs, collapsing in an attempt to adjust to the change of scenery.

"Well that was strange, I wonder where my Thunder is." As she thought out loud she saw something in the cabinets on the wall. A shoe from the regalia. As she took it out, she saw the rest of the shoes were there too. There was even a saddlebag to carry them about in.

"This all seems too coincidental. What's going on?" She walked farther down the hall, until she came to a door that said, 'keep out', spray painted in big orange letters. She decided to peek in. What she saw surprised her. She saw Thunder as if he was still in high school, shaggy mane, unkept tail, and heavy slouch. He was kneeling in front of a giant poster of her, writing in a purple leatherbound book. Around the picture there were locks of her hair, candles, and a magically created statuette of her. She backed away from the door and closed it as quietly as she could. Fluttershy figured she probably wasn't meant to see that. Otherwise, Thunder would have told her already.

As she backed into the hallway, she bumped into another Thunder whom she assumed was from college as he was wearing a Canterlot University sweatshirt. He helped her up and said that he'd see her around. She was getting closer, but he wasn't her Thunder. She continued walking down the hall, seeing a suit of armor on the side of the hall. As she passed something caught her eye. Wheee a normal chestplate should have been was the regal helm. Fluttershy grabbed it and put it in with the rest of the regalia artifacts.

She came upon a door with Thunder's cutie mark on it. She opened the door and was amazed to see Thunder. Just sitting there writing.

"Thunder. Is that you?" He whipped around in his chair.

"Fluttershy! What are you doing here! How did you find me?"

"I'm here to help you, and bring you back home."

"What do you mean help me? This is my fort, and what do you mean bring me back home?"

"Thunder, you're not in your fort. Somehow you're stuck in your own mind, it has something to do with your regalia."

"My regalia? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, but I found pieces of it lying all over your mind. Everything but the crown."

"Well of course not my crown, its on my hat rack right here." He levitated the crown over and onto his head.

"Now, what about my regalia?"

"Here. It's in this bag." She handed him the bag, which began to glow as he touched it, revealing the regalia.

"So you say we're in my mind?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, lets put on this regalia and see if we can't get out of here." He began putting on the regalia. When it began to glow, he went limp and fell to the ground where the regalia enveloped him in magic. Suddenly, a bright flash of light caused Fluttershy to be blinded for a few minutes. Then she passed out from the headache the magic had given her.

When she next awoke, she was sitting up in a bed with everypony staring at her. As she came to her senses she checked Thunder for any signs of life. He had a very shallow pulse but was being surrounded by magic. As the magic became too opaque to see through, the cloudfort began to dissolve. First the outer wall crumbled to nothingness causing large chunks of ice to fall from the sky. Then the outer corridors starting to dissipate, magic swirls billowing of into the air. Finally the garden and hallway seemed to just fade away, until nothing was left. What remained was a small and overly decorated miniature castle. Evrypony found themselves standing next to a small bed of hay and an old dusty writing desk. The place seemed old and rustic, but the fireplace, now crackling with magic fire, made it seem cozy, and like a home. Hey all watched as Thunder got up and walked over to the fireplace and sat down in a chair.

As the magic faded from his body, everyone could see he had changed. His jagged mane now billowed in a nonexistent wind. His wings were now all white, with midnight feathers far and few in between. His horn and hooves had become stark white, contrasting his coat and accenting his now white muzzle. His once plain cutie mark had turned into a thunderhead with a full moon behind it and orange lightning. His eyes, once a light orange, seemed darker and full of power. Energy radiated off him, so much so that the three princesses seemed to be fighting off a hurricane trying to stay in place. He turned to them. In an almost otherworldly tone he said,

"We the Elements of Harmony, have deemed Thunder Storm Eclipse, son of Luna Eclipse and Solarus Storm, to be an unworthy being to hold the power of a god. His soul is in a chaos we have not seen since our creation at the birth of the Elements of Disharmony. We see only one solution to this problem. Thunder Eclipse shall be stripped of the Elements of Harmony. Until he resolves his inner issues, we will place ourselves in the car of the six ponies who were originally destined to contain our power." With a burst or magic it brough the remaining mane 6 to the cloudfort. Making it incredibly cramped.

"Applejack, you shall possess the element of Honesty. Pinkamena Pie, you shall possess the element of Laughter. Rarity, whose surname we cannot find within the mind of our current captor, shall possess the element of Generosity. Twilight Sparkle, you shall possess the element of Magic, the most powerful of us. RainbowDash, you shall possess the element of Loyalty. And Fluttershy, we entrust you with the most delicate and easily tainted element. The element of kindness, be careful, its former holder, was almost tempted to use it to conquer all of Equestria. We hope that you will use it to calm the soul of Thunder Eclipse." With this. The regalia removed itself from Thunder who fell asleep. As it came to the girls it mirrored their cutie marks and became necklaces for all except Twilight who was given a tiara for the magic to be closer to her horn. They stood there confused.

"Now I'm not rightly sure but umm, didnt we already get the elements of harmony?" Twiliht asked.

"Oh I don't rightly know my dear. But these necklaces are much more fabulous than the ones we had before." Their talk continued until they noticed Thunder waking up yet again.

Ugh, where am I. Why is my head pounding like I got hit in the head with a Derpy.

As I opened my eyes I saw I was being surrounded by all the ponies who I was close to. The princesses, the girls, Fluttershy, they were all there, just staring at me.

"Uhhh, hey everypony, how did you find me- hey is that Rainbow sneaking out my window?"

"Oh, uh hey bro, I just thought I'd get a breath of fresh air." I could see she was nervous. Unintentionally I grabbed her with my mane and brought her close to me.

"Whoah, when did that happen? Nevermind. Did you bring everypony to my cloud fort?"

"Well you were acting like a colt again. Throwing a fit over nothing. Heck. You all were acting like foals again." My mane instantly grabbed everypony and put them outside. Somehow it knew what I wanted it to do. Of course I remembered we were up in the air so I teleported us down to the ground. It felt like I hadn't been drained of energy at all.

"Will someone explain to me what's going on. Why can I suddenly do all this after taking a nap?"

"Well... let me get you a mirror darling." Rarity's horn started glowing. A giant mirror appeared in front of me, completely blocking my view.

"Why would I need a mirr-" I stopped short as I took myself in. I had grown to the size of my father, and was just as muscular. My mane had become like my mother's, but crackled with intense electricity, my tail being the same. My wing, hooves and muzzle had all become bright white. My cutie mark had become a menacing thunderstorm in front of the moon.

"Wh- what's happened to me."

"You have gone through what most ponies call regalia bonding, which failed. In your case. It seems you have matured as an alicorn, as an alternative." Celestia walked over to me and placed her hoof on my shoulder.

"It's so nice to see at least one of my own grow up." She looked down after she said that and began crying.

"Umm, girls, Shining, dad, and Cadence. Why don't you run off to sugarcube corner, we'll meet you there." They all said goodbye and walked off, looking back everynow and then.

"Aunt Celestia, what do you mean, 'one' of your own?"

"Yes Tia. What 'do' you mean?" My mom said to her with a cole stare.

"It's one of my best kept secrets. One that I'm not proud of. Luna, do you remember how I used to go out when you were little?"

"Yes."

"Well, I went out to sleep with my coltfriend. Things got strained one night after we got drunk. I was pregant with two foals. They ended up being fraternal twins. One, went on to become known as the god of evil, the other was never heard from again. Although I hear that the underground is being run by an alicorn that fits his description. Their names are..."

DOPE, CLIFFHANGER, WATCHA GONNA DO XD


End file.
